Two of A Kind
by xXInu-SamaXx
Summary: When the Titans find a teenage superhero, what will happen? Poison, revenge, tears, friends, death?
1. Meeting Her, Losing Her

Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans, I only own Ice  
  
Two of a Kind  
  
Chapter 1: Meeting Her, Losing Her  
  
"Titans, go!" Robin yelled as he received a call informing them about some mishaps happening in the woods.  
  
Cyborg's T-Car was under repair from when Robin dared Beast Boy to turn into an elephant and dance. The only thing Cyborg remembers is seeing his car get squashed in to a huge metal pancake!  
  
To get there faster they traveled by air. Starfire carried Robin, Beast Boy carried a very mad Cyborg, and Raven flew behind to keep an eye out as to where the call had come from.  
  
"Huh?" Starfire looked puzzled at what she saw in the sea of green they had been flying over for about 11 minutes. "Robin, why is that animal being chased by citizens holding glowing sticks?" Robin, Beast Boy, Cyborg, and Raven looked at where she pointed." Hey it's a wolf! A...blue...wolf?!?!" Beast Boy said with a confused look covering his face. Raven looked closer, ignoring Beast Boy's comment. "They aren't glowing sticks Star, it's called a torch. What I don't get is why they are mad at the... wait, did you just say a 'blue' wolf?" Beast Boy nodded to her query.  
  
Robin used a pair of mini binoculars from his belt to get a closer look. He was perplexed by what he saw. "It's not a wolf, it's a dog. But he's right, it's blue." He stated, still looking through his binoculars. "It's a wolf." Beast Boy said back, wings crossed over his chest as Robin looked over. "Dog." Robin told him in a 'whatever' voice. "Dude, I know my animals and that is a wolf!" Beast Boy shot back. Even though he was still an eagle, his human head turned brighter than his feathers.  
  
"Dog!" "Wolf!" "DOG!" "WOLF!" they bickered back and forth, each ones exclaiments getting louder than the last. After about 30 seconds they just stared with a continued 'errrrrr!' Until Starfire popped in. "Please stop all this mean talking! You are both right in a way. Thanks to reading the book of animals Beast Boy got me, I have learned much. A dog and a wolf are mostly the same except the fact that a wolf is wild and a dog is domesticated. So may we now be friends again?" She said, her smile getting larger as she looked from Beast Boy to Robin and back.  
  
The rivaling two looked at each other and gave a humph! "When did you have time to read? I thought you were reading another book for a while." Cyborg said, scratching his head. "It was the only book not damaged from the storm. It was brought into my room when Beast Boy turned into a polar bear on the roof and fell through." She looked at Cyborg then to Beast Boy. He laughed nervously and just reformed his head to that of an eagle   
  
"Hey Robin, did the call say it was urgent?" Cyborg asked, holding out the 'ur' for a bit.   
  
"I am sorry Robin but because of your fight you swayed so much you have made my arms tired." Starfire said, her hands slipping a bit. "I'll take him." Raven said. She held out her hands, reeling in Robin onto her back with a steady flow of her powers. "Thanks Raven, and no Cy all it said was that an animal was tearing...down...tree...and scaring families. Titans, I think that animal is what the call's about." Robin said, looking and pointing at the animal as it ran away from the mob of angry people. "But a wolf couldn't tear down trees. That sounds like an animal a lot bigger than a wolf." Cyborg said. "Don't you think we should save it?" Star asked, looking at Robin. But before he could answer, Cyborg interrupted. "Look!" he yelled as he pointed to the ground below. They halted in flight.  
  
The creature had become trapped between the mob and the side of a mountain. It tried descending up the rugged mountainside, only to not prevail. Instead it faced the people and turned into a black bear, sending a powerful roar towards the unrulely crowd. They ran in terror and scattered through out the trees.  
  
"Titans, land in that clearing." Robin pointed to where the bear sat. A grin spread across its fuzzy face. They bear had morphed back into a wolf and started strolling away, no direction in particular. They landed near it, only to be greeted by glaring teeth, raised fur, and snarls. Cyborg readied his blasters, Starfire had her hands glowing bright, Robin enlarged his pole, and Raven's eyes shone bright. (A/N I didn't mean to have it rhyme but it sounds right) Beast Boy copied the creature and turned into a wolf.  
  
The animal's eyes showed amazement for a moment, then back to anger. "Raven, tell them to back off, I can handle this on my own." Raven received the message and told them to stand down.  
  
The two paced around in a circle until they were on the opposite side from where they started. 'This is going to be easy.' Beast Boy thought to himself. Suddenly a blow came hard across his side. He fell and skidded into the hard massive rocks. Starfire's hands glowed but Raven shook her head to put them down.  
  
The wolf became a jaguar and pounced on him, digging claws into his shoulder on impact. Beast Boy went to a gorilla and threw the cat into the nearest tree...hard. It stood up, wobbling, then changed into a T-rex and roared in his face. He flashed a nervous smile, and then quickly copied their antics. "Go Beast Boy, crush that oversized trigiblot like a courageous smorgfit!" Starfire's cheer was met with confused looks from her teammates, including Beast Boy. Which was not good in the middle of the fight. A massive tail swung around, sending him crashing!  
  
They quickly changed into lions, Beast Boy after his opponent. The enemy swung a paw missing only by an inch or two. They were met with getting rammed by, well, a ram. They went a good ten feet, then lay limp, still in lion form and breathing heavily. After a few seconds to catch his breath, Beast Boy went back to normal. 'Yay's and 'Woohoo's erupted from the small four person audience. "Go BB, it's your birthday!" Beast boy chanted over and over. "Beast Boy's birthday? Glorious! I shall bake the tradi-"Starfire was cut off by Robin. "It's just a saying Star." An embarrassed look washed over her face. "So where's the creep who thought they could beat the invincible Beast Boy?" Beast Boy pretended to punch a fake punching bag then stopped to flex his non-apparent muscles. But Cy cut him short. "I found em', but something's wrong."  
  
They raced over hastily to where Cyborg kneeled. The once blue lion was now whiter and a German Shepard. "How could they change color and species if they're knocked out, I can't even do that!" exploded from a mad Beast Boy. (A/N I don't know if he can or not but here he can't) Suddenly they heard growling. The animal came up slowly, baring fangs if any of them neared. It was obviously hurt badly. Walking only a few steps, they noticed it had a pendant around its neck. In only a few seconds a light came out of the jewel and the animal groaned, still walking, but with each step it changed form. "Robin, I am scared. What if it is not of friends with us?" (A/N it just means she doesn't know if it's friendly or not) Starfire asked, never looking away from the creature.   
  
Robin didn't answer, he's was too entranced by the glowing of the crystal.   
  
All the way to the middle of the clearing, the animal had already changed from dog, to cat, to sheep, to horse, and many different species. Stopping, it seemed to grimace in pain. Taking one last step, it changed to a lion and collapsed. They rushed over stopping a few feet away to be safe. "Hey dudes, you notice something odd?" the changeling said over his shoulder. They all shook their heads in disagreement, not noticing anything out of the ordinary besides a beaten foe.   
  
"Like the fact it has no mane?!" he continued. "But that means-""It's a girl." Robin said interrupting Raven.  
  
The pendant glowed brighter, almost blinding them. The now 'lioness' stood up on all fours, changing into a wolf again. They all stepped back. It stood up on its hind legs, and was engulfed in swirls of color that looked like animals. When they retreated from her they revealed not a wolf, but a human. They gasped in disbelief.   
  
In human form they saw the injuries that covered her body. Including the damage Beast Boy had inflicted during the fight. She never opened her eyes. The glow lifted her off the ground, only a foot though.   
  
Her short navy blue hair floated around her aquamarine tinted face. A ripped, tattered, and smudged jacket and shirt hung to her upper body. The red jacket, unzipped, thrashed about while the remains of the gray shirt ruffled like a twirling skirt. Her gloved hands lay limp at her sides as if dead weight. Her jean-clad legs stay stiff, while her sneaker's shoelaces danced about.  
  
They watched in amazement as the teen levitated in front of them without knowing it. Beast Boy spotted her left pant-leg, opened and red from his ramming and felt sorry, then remembered he was defending himself. The glow grew dim, finally disappearing. She fell from her previous spot and awakened when she hit the ground.   
  
Her eyes opened wide with fright and worry. Looking about at the teens that stood in front of her, she got up hastily and ran. "Hey wait!" Robin cried after her. But she didn't stop, merely turned her head around for a second then back to the front.  
  
When she reached the edge of the clearing, a gunshot was heard. Her knees fell, accompanied by the rest of her.  
  
(A/N) Hope you liked my first chapter, please review if you want and tell me if you want me to write another chapter. Since it's a cliffy I should get some requests. It's my first time so be as brutal or soft as you want when reviewing. 


	2. Awaken

(A/N) Okay, here's the second chapter. Who is this girl? Why is there someone after her? Will she wake up? Why am I asking you these questions?

Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans, I only own Ice.

Chapter 2: Awaken

"Robin, is she?" Starfire asked, her eyes beginning to water. "I don't know Star." He replied as his masked eyes widened even more. They watched as she lay still, splayed out on the ground. The only other sound that was heard was that of their breathing. It was as if the whole forest muted for a moment of silence at the appearing death. The trees, bushes, every rock and animal didn't seem to twitch ever so slightly. The forest lay still, until the silence was broken.

"Heh, heh, heeh. Finally I'm able to put you in your place." The strange voice was heard but there was no body to match it with. "Show yourself!" Robin yelled with a clenched fist. His scream was not answered.

A rough looking man trenched over to the body, grabbed her up by the back of her hood, and talked straight to her face. "You sniveling little evil worm. You wrecked my life, now I'm wrecking yours." He looked her over once more then threw her stale and grey body away from him about 3'.

As the Titans watched in horror, not being noticed, Beast Boy took action. He turned himself into an antelope, kicked the ground once, and then charged at the wide-eyed spectator. Sending him crashing into the nearby boulder. "Raven protect her, Cyborg check to see what's wrong, Starfire and Robin lets kick this guy's butt!" Beast Boy yelled quickly, looking to each as he spoke. But instead of following the recently barked orders, they just stared in aw. "I know it's me but if we don't do something we're going to let this dude get away." They nodded. Robin pulled out his bird-a-rang and started running towards the awakening mystery man. "You five...are in...for one serious down-spiral. If you think that saving that monster is going to help you're in for a surprise. That lost cause is an immense threat, and thanks to me that threat will be eliminated in about," he looked down at his watch, "well would you look at that, a bit more than an hour and counting till the world is rid of another monster."

He cracked a smirk and stood up, dusting himself off. Robin grabbed his collar and brought him up off the ground. "Okay you can talk easily, or go down hard. Now, where's the antidote?" the man just laughed. "Antidote! You amuse me; I sent out to stop a threat, why would I want a way of doing other wise?! Besides, I have to go." With that he loosened the grip that Robin had and pressed a button on his watch. It beeped three times, and then glowed. Robin jumped at him, but with a simple wave he was gone. "Dudes! That's it! No antidote, an hour left, and one half dead girl on our hands!" Beast Boy was pulling his hair out over the ordeal. "We should check on how's she's doing" Robin said with sadness in his voice.

Raven let down the black aurora that had been surrounding her, the girl, and Cyborg. Cyborg looked over his shoulder and shook his head. The girl, still unnamed, lay still. A heavy lump rose up and down on her chest. They all looked as if they were about to cry, faces turning red and eyes watering. She still lay on the ground, dead weight, not moving at all except for her breathing. Starfire kneeled down and touched her.

"She's very cold, but we have no blankets." Robin leaned down and felt her pale skin. With the coldness engulfing her, her took off his cape and draped it over her. But it only covered from her neck to her waist. Robin looked over to Raven and hinted to give up hers. She growled, but handed it over reluctantly. "Cyborg what did the," Starfire didn't finish her statement; instead she bent down and plucked something from behind her head. "What is this feathery pin?" she asked examining it. Robin took it and gave it to Cyborg. "This is probably what he used to give her the poison. See if you can run a black light scan and analysis for a trace of it." Robin looked back down at their new friend. Every minute she seemed to get whiter. "We need to take her back to the T-Tower where it's warm. It's starting to get dark and we can't leave her here. You heard what he said. We only have till'," he didn't want to finish his thought out loud. But they all knew what he was going to say.

"I'll carry her back in between my wings, she can ride horseback till we get to the water's edge." Beast Boy volunteered. "I'll stay behind him making sure she doesn't slip. Meet you guys at the lake shore." Raven said right after in monotone voice. "Yo Robin! I found something!" they all looked at Cy. "It says it's a mongleciamic," "English." Raven butted in. (A/N It's not a real disease. I'm not sure it's even a word.) "it just means it has a deathly high compound of velnocim...er...sorry (A/N again made up the word) short version, it slowly attacks part of the body from the inside, like it doesn't recognize it and files it as an intruder. First nerves, tissues, organs, and then brain cells." He looked down at his feet then over to the girl.

"Can you make something to cancel out the toxins?" Robin said hitting his fist into his palm as he spoke. Cyborg just shrugged. "Maybe if we can get back to the tower I can run some further tests." Robin nodded, agreeing they should get going. Starfire carried Robin on her back, but then decided since Beast Boy, Raven, and Cyborg had to walk they might as well go down and walk along side. While they were going back the girl seemed to regain some color, but only slightly. The warmth of the horse fur worked like a heater since Robin's cape trapped in the heat. Raven got hers back, but Robin said she would need something over her.

It took only six minutes to get back after they left. Their quick pace made it go much faster. Robin and Cyborg gently put her still sleeping body down on the couch in the living room, while Starfire raided the linen closet for the warmest blankets they had. She finally ended up taking her own blanket since it was the thickest one in the tower. Beast Boy went to his room and came back with a huge squishy pillow. He lifted up her heavy head and set the pillow behind it. "So we went to the forest to get a bad guy, but came back with a girl. Boy, imagine what Christmas will be like." Raven said sarcastically, resting her elbow on the back of the couch.

They agreed to take shifts on watching her so the others could work on either a way to make an antidote or finding out more about her and the man who shot her. Beast Boy took the first shift, feeling somewhat sorry for ramming her so hard. While she slept he took a washcloth and cleaned her leg. For when she had kneeled down, dirt had gotten wedged in. She moved a bit while she slept, but mostly stayed in one spot. "Man, I'm hungry." Beast Boy said as he put down the cloth. Rubbing his stomach, he got up from his 'look out' and headed towards the refrigerator. While he was away, he didn't notice her stirring.

Turning over she slowly opened her eyes. Rubbing them to get the sleep out, she gave a long, silent yawn. She propped herself up on bent back elbows and looked about. With a little confusion, she sat up all the way and rubbed her eyes again. Scared and in shock from not knowing where she was she looked side to side furiously, taking in the surroundings that seemed so unfamiliar. She didn't remember anything about coming to this place. The last thing she remembered was a sharp pain at the back of her neck. With her left hand she felt where she knew the pain had come from, but it didn't hurt anymore. All she felt was a minuscule bump. She looked about once more before throwing the cover back and stepping out from under them. She cringed when she put pressure on her leg. Looking to where the pain was coming from, she found a large gash. It had seemed fine before but now it was sending acute pain up and down her leg, almost numbing her thigh and calf.

She stood up straight anyway, ignoring the pain that made it hard to even walk with both legs. 'I can't stay here, I have to get back.' She thought to her self as she headed towards a hallway, hoping to find the exit.

Beast Boy had collected a stack of junk food, sodas, and tofu products taller than him but managed to see ahead of him and walk. When he spotted the empty couch he put the food down. Looking around to find the escapee, he found her limping into the hallway. "Hey, how'd you get up, you're supposed to be sleeping?" He said gesturing to the couch. She starred at him for a moment, surprised that there was someone else. But it was quickly replaced by anger. Growling and tightening her fists, she changed into a wolf. Back hair raised, teeth snarling and clenched together, and back leg curled in close. Her bushy tail whipped back and forth. She was clearly not going to listen to someone else so easily and stand down.

"Guys, problem!!" Beast Boy screamed, hoping that someone would come soon. Very soon.

A/N there's the second chapter. Sorry it took so long to update but I have an older brother who deletes all my stuff when I'm not on but I finally got it down. Please review after reading so I know someone read it. The third chapter should be up soon but I'm not making any promises.

Azarath, Raven of


	3. Almost Great Escape

(A/N) Sorry for the delay. My computer was busted and now I can't get to the net. Okay third chapter, what will happen when something goes wrong? I'm using thought for thoughts now just so you know.

Two of A Kind **Chapter 3: Almost Great Escape**

They rushed in to find her growling and definitely mad. Her gaze directed at the freaked out Beast Boy. "Azarath Metrion Zin-ah!" Raven screamed as massive kangaroo feet crashed into her stomach, sending her into the back wall. (A/N Did you know kangaroo means I don't understand your question? It's true!) Starfire couldn't fire star bolts covered in the spewed octopus ink, and Robin had a hard time wielding his Bo-staff when it had been snapped in two by a crocodile. Cyborg just backed away, hoping that he could stay out of it and keep his arm in tact.

Beast Boy stayed where he was, and seeing him as not such a big threat, she just backed up past him. Looking at the window, then back at them, she formed a plan. Going back to a wolf, she ran full speed across the living room, over the couch and busted through the window. Shattering it to pieces. The shards flew all over the place, some out some in. Robin spoke up, dazed by how anyone could do that, "Cyborg, I thought you said you put in the two-inch thick panes after that laser beam hit it." Cyborg was dumbfounded as well, "I did, two-inches just like you said." Was all he replied. "How could anyone break through it at such a small amount of momentum? I understand that two-inches as you say is very thick." Starfire asked, cleaning the ink out of her hair. "I'm not sure Star." Robin said.

She started to soar, going gracefully down at a slant. She stayed in a head first position as not to unsteady herself. Yes, I'm free of this place, now to- ahhhh!!! Major headache! Not again. She clapped her paws up to her head as the throbbing pain was pounding inside. Changing back into human form she drew her knees up and moaned at the pain. With that, her weight became uneven and she started spiraling. Looking down at the rocks that the water lapped up against, she closed her eyes and tried to concentrate so she could turn into a bird. But it was futile, her head hurt so much she couldn't think straight. So she just awaited her impact, once again trying to morph into anything but had no success.

"Hold on!" Beast Boy yelled after her, since the others were farther away from the window he dove out. Pterodactyl form was the best to catch her, so he in turn changed, batting his wings to go faster. She wasn't far from the ground, and not too far from being gone. The others stood helpless at the edge of the window as they hoped he would get her in time. Beast Boy was going as fast as he could. She now fell upside down with her hands still clasped over her head. She let a stray tear fall and go off to the side, away from her. She closed her eyes tighter, trying as hard as she could to concentrate, but her head now hurt so bad she wanted to fall if just to get rid of the pain. Looking once more, up at the place she just left, she saw a green blur block her view. But it was soon forgotten, closing her eyes once again, she didn't have enough strength to stay awake. So she just let go of her head, and went away.

He caught up to her, and landed her on his back. Then he made his way back up to the rest of the team. Slowly on the ride up, she awoke from passing out. When BB touched down on the floor the glass crinkled and squeaked beneath his weight. Gently she slid off his back onto the ground and knelt down catching her breath. They looked at her in amazement since one, she had broken through the glass and two, that she wasn't able to change, yet was here. "Glorious Beast Boy! You have saved and returned her!" Star fire screamed at him when he turned back, scaring him and her. "Are you okay?" Robin asked, putting out a hand. She looked at it, and then followed it to his face. Staring for a second she got up and dusted herself off. "I'm fine." She half growled at him. He backed up a bit and drew in his arm.

"Listen, I don't want to be here. So first things first, I'm not for dissection I actually want to keep my insides inside. Another thing if you don't want people escaping at least put in four-inch thick glass, that's like plastic. Last thing, put a mute button on her or something before someone goes deaf. Well, nice not knowing you, I'm gone." Blinking, the others looked at her like they had just stopped a bullet in front of her face, and she had huffed and walked away! "Hello! If I hadn't just caught you, your name wouldn't be… um... whatever, it would be squash!" Beast Boy yelled in protest as she walked away without a thank you. Turning around at the statement, she gave a small smirk. " Yeah, about that, I hope you don't take tips 'cause I've got no cash. As for my name, just call me Ice, and where's the door out? I've gotta be somewhere." Looking around she got no answer, "Fine I'll just go through the wall." This got them out of shock. "Wall? No thanks you just broke our window, we don't need a new wall as well." Robin said as she turned around. She did nothing and kept walking. Cyborg put a hand on her shoulder, trying to hold her back. She stopped, for a mere second, and in one quick movement grabbed hold of his hand and forearm and through him into the opposite wall. "Don't… you… ever… touch me," she said strongly, "Don't any of you ever dare touch me." They gulped and stepped away.

Star fire walked forward, not too scared by her attitude, and gave a quaint smile. "Hello new friend! I am Starfire, this is Robin, Cyborg, Raven, and Beast Boy! Might you wish to stay?" She put her hands out to hug her, but her arms fell flat as Ice dodged it. "What happened out there?" Robin asked, concerned about her condition. "What are you talking about? You've never heard of a headache? And I wasn't going to break your wall." She tossed her head back, and dissolved into the floor! Coming back up she had her hands in her pockets and watched their expressions. "Yep, first time you saw someone do that. Again going." She turned around, feeling bad about her intro, and turned back around. Ice gave a small sigh and lifted her head. "I'm not much of a people person, more wild, ya' know? Sorry bout the attitude, I'm just late to meet someone." This intrigued the titans. 'Who would she possibly know?' they thought. "You might know him, atlantian, blue suit, black hair?" She waved her hands in a circular motion as she spoke. "Aqua lad!" Star fire yelled. "Yeah, how do you know him? Never mind, got to go meet em'." She started walking away, but soon couldn't. "Ow." She said as she put a quavering hand up to her temple. "Ooowww!" Ice yelled putting the other up. "What's wrong?" robin asked. "My head it hurts so much," she said through her teeth. "It won't go awa-" with that she was kneeling again. "Cyborg, what's going on?" Star fire yelled. "The poison," he said, "it's taking affect."

(A/N) Sorry bout the wait. Please review!


	4. Deadly Grudge

(A/N) Very sorry it's taking so long to write each chapter but stuff always comes up. And I'm never able to get on for more than 10 minutes. Anyway, I hope you enjoy reading this chapter!

Two of a Kind 

**Chapter 4: A Threatening Grudge**

Azarath, Raven of

Ice was doubled over in pain as her head once again throbbed. "Cyborg, do something!" Robin yelled, as her pain seemed to get worse. "I can't, I haven't had enough time to even think about what needs to be in the antidote! Starfire grab some aspirin out of the medicine cabinet, that might help with the headaches for now. Robin, get the dart so I can try to counteract the chemicals." Star fire left and Robin dashed over to where it had been dropped. "What . . . err . . . poison . . . err." She was able to get out. "We'll tell you when you're not in so much pain." Cyborg said. They thought they saw her eyes flash at his statement, from anger at waiting, or maybe just surprise at the word itself.

Starfire rushed in with a bottle in her hand. But Ice just gritted her teeth once more and let her hands come away from her head. Breathing a sigh of relief, she stood up and started talking, "Okay . . . that hurt. Now, you said something about poison. And something about a dart." Starfire placed the bottle on the counter, Robin came over, and Cyborg and Raven both looked at the others. Robin sighed, but decided he should say something.

"Are you sure you're alright?" Beast Boy asked first. "Yeah, I've gotten used to things worse than that. But, I'm alright for now." Ice rubbed her head a bit but just waited for them to talk. Robin stepped forward. "After Beast Boy rammed you, you turned human. But when you got scared and starting running away . . . a man shot you. When we asked him why he just said he was getting rid of a threat. Cyborg examined what the dart had on it and found out it was traced with . . . a _deadly _poison." Ice was in shock at his statement as soon as he said 'shot you'. She stumbled over her feet as she started backing away. "No" was all she could say. "No, no, no" she said again. Her eyes darted across the room, and then placed her hands on her head tilting it down and shaking it. She opened her then closed eyes and looked up. She started to chuckle.

The others took on a surprised face and looked to each other. "I get it, this is a joke. Nice try but you aren't that funny." The titans looked at one another, wondering why she was so . . . happy. "Umm, why are you laughing?" Beast Boy said, a puzzled looked on his face. Ice simply stopped and looked at him. "Because, I know you're kidding, me! Poisoned? Yeah right! I've been in open places for at least a year, but why would someone want to do me in now? So, in turn, you have to be joking." Ice patted his shoulder and started for the main door. "We aren't kidding. You've been poisoned and it's lethal." Robin spoke calmly to Ice, taking in that she wasn't going to believe them at first.

Ice looked at him, and slowly stopped laughing. Her face was smiling then, but when she looked about at the others' faces it faded fast. "You mean . . . to tell me . . . that someone has shot some dart thingy at me? Which was lined with a substance bent on killing me to get rid of a threat or whatever that guy said?" Robin nodded at her questions. Ice walked over to him and held his shoulders. "Okay, now tell me straight to my face that if I don't get this stuff cured . . . I am going to perish." She looked at him, a glare on her tinted face. Robin sighed and spoke, pressure on his shoulders not going away. "If we don't keep you here . . . and find the antidote you will die." Robin's face was cold almost as he said it.

The blue girl let her hands fall off his shoulders. "Ok," she said almost disappointed, "I'll stay, but could you at least tell Aqua lad I'll be late. Those exact words, I'll be _late_." Ice turned her back, and folded her arms. After not hearing anything, she turned around. "Okay, you know who Aqua Lad is, right?" they nodded. "And he's like a sub-titan or something right?" they nodded again. "Then shouldn't you be able to contact him?" they nodded. They continued to stare though. Ice simply gave an annoyed sigh. "Okay, not trying to sound mean or anything . . . BUT ARE YOU GUYS BRAIN DEAD?" Ice looked at them as they became slowly angry. "No, we aren't brain dead. We'll contact him as soon as you act a little nicer towards us. We're practically saving you, and you're acting like a jerk." Robin's angered face gave no way for reasoning. The others simply sat down, knowing this might turn into a fight. Ice looked at him, a bit angered by _his_ attitude.

She sighed once more. "Listen, I thank you for like saving me and all. But I don't like you, I don't trust you, and I barely know you. I'm giving you the reason of a doubt that you are telling the truth. I'm willingly submitting myself to have an antidote poured down my throat. Given that the tin can over there can find one." Ice folded her arms once more and slouched a bit. Cyborg's head steamed along with Robin's. "I believe we should do something before the 'Ice' hurts our friends." Starfire whispered to Raven and Beast Boy as they sat on the couch. Beast Boy nodded and got up to walk towards Ice and Robin. "Hey, why don't we start working on the antidote before someone gets their head bitten off?" Beast Boy said in a half scared voice.

Robin looked at Ice, then back at BB. He looked at her once more, then turned around to grab his communicator. He pushed a button on the side and laid it down once more. "What's that supposed to do?" Ice asked, looking over BB's head. "I just signaled Aqua Lad. He's moved to the east but he should still come." Robin didn't even look back before he left the room. 'The east?' she thought. Usually she would have just followed his scent but she never thought he was that far away. Starfire, Raven, Beast Boy, and an angered Cyborg were left with the handful of a new case. "Okay," Cyborg said, a moment of silence broken, "What were you talking about before when you said _'given that the tin can over there can find one'_?" He walked over to her and looked down at her, his size over looking her stature. "I meant, that you 'the tin can' have the chance that you won't find the antidote." Ice looked at him with a small sneer on his face. He was about to say something but Raven pulled him away before they could fight. "We're here to help that girl, not fight. Arguing will solve nothing except that you can get bruised."

Cyborg was again about to say something but closed his mouth. Ice walked over to the window and looked out, not really eyeing anything particular. Just looking at the city. Her eye then opened wide when she realized something. "Hey, um, BB guy or whatever your name is, what year is it?" Ice looked worried. Beast Boy just turned around to face her with a surprised look on his face. "Umm . . it's 2005, why?" Her face tightened, her eyes widened even more. "No…" she whispered. Beast Boy once again looked puzzled. "What's wrong?" he asked again, seeing some color leave her tinted skin. "I. . . I was taken when I was only 10, so that mean . . ." she said to herself. The others also became a bit worried. "Taken?" Starfire said a bit astonished. "See, I was _taken_ when I was only 10, and I was born in 1987. . . . so . . . I've been gone for 8 years."

(A/N) The next chapter will explain all about Ice's past and a bit of why that guy is after her. But you have to look carefully. Sorry this one is short but that's all I could write. I know, I know I'm kinda' sucking right now but still, hides under bed you need to review


End file.
